We Meet Again
by kai-foxflight
Summary: Sequel to Kitsune! Hinata went to Korea and became a big star in her band, while Kitsune fell down on the charts. Three years later after Hinata left, she returns with her band as a stunt to not only gain them popularity in Japan, but increase the popularity of Kitsune. But will it work? And what will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hinata sighed as she looked around the airport. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" But before she could take a step out the doors, there were fans screaming her name and trying to get her attention. With a slight smile that was forced, she nodded at them, but most of her attention was focused on getting out of there. _I'm famous even here? This famous? _Through the crowds, she could spot the all-too-familiar car of Asuma, and the smile wasn't as forced now. _I'm actually back._

One her own, Hinata placed her bag in the trunk before hopping into the front seat. "You didn't tell them I was coming, right?"

"Nice to see you again too, Hinata." Asuma chuckled a little, but started driving off. "No, they don't know."

"Good." Hinata leaned back in the seat, staring at the scenery of Japan like she missed it. And she did.

"Where's your manager?"

"Talking to him." Hinata gave a little smile and propped her Converse-clad feet onto the dashboard, ignoring the look from Asuma at it.

"Did you get one in Korea?"

"Yep." Hinata said it curtly, and Asuma could tell just from her voice more was coming "Seven. None have stayed with me after a month. I eventually told the company to just stop wasting money and I'd be my own manager. I even got an assistant."

Asuma shook his head at that. "What type of hell do you put them through?"

"None." Hinata gave a little laugh, obviously remembering something. "It's that I'm too independent. I like to manage myself. But how is Kitsune doing?" Asuma's expression at the question gave Hinata the answer, and she sighed as she turned on the radio. On stations where Kitsune used to be the main was all new rookie bands. "They've lost popularity in the past few years. My band's duet with them is not to gain more fans over here for us, but to bring their popularity back up." She didn't even have to ask it as a question, knowing it was the reason. "That's why I'm here for so long."

"Yeah…" Asuma didn't know what else to say to it, so he left it at that. "Are you angry?"

"No. I just wish I was told ahead of time." Hinata fell silent as they pulled into a mall area. "Why are we at a mall?"

"They have a signing event…" Hinata sighed, but turned around to reach for something in the backseat. "What are you doing?"

"The whole point in you not telling them I was coming was to surprise them. You think I came not prepared for that?" She grabbed a purse from inside a backpack, clothes and a wig stuffed into it. "Come on, I have to change." Hinata stepped out of the car carrying the purse and the backpack. As soon as Asuma was by her, Hinata shoved the pack to Asuma. "Carry that, please."

"At least your manners have gotten better," Asuma muttered under his breath, but Hinata heard.

"That was one of my few classes in training before my debut. I just ignore a lot of it though." Hinata shrugged a little. "Not much about me has changed. Not even my style." That part was definitely right. She was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt, just like when she left three years ago, and her hair was still cut in a boy's cut. "I'm the boyish image of my group. Main reason why it won't be considered a scandal for me to be hanging around a bunch of guys older than me. If anyone else from my band came alone, all of Korea would be in an uproar." Hinata chuckled a little at that. They reached a girls' bathroom and Hinata grabbed the backpack from Asuma before heading inside.

After a few minutes, she came back out, and Asuma barely recognized her. The short hair was replaced with a long wig of the same color, and instead of the jeans and t-shirt, she wore pair of short white shorts and a white tank-top with a loose mesh lavender shirt over that, the sleeves falling off her shoulders and going down past her elbows. "Don't you _dare_ say anything." But the Converse stayed. Hinata handed the backpack that had her original clothes back to Asuma and pulled a picture of Kitsune out of her purse.

"Ready now?" Hinata nodded to Asuma before straightening her wig once again, and they set off to where Kitsune was supposed to be. Although there was still noise as they got close, it was nowhere where it would have been when Hinata had been with Kitsune. She had to bite back a sigh at how small the lines are. "I have to go back to them; you don't leave here."

"I have no way to!" But Asuma was already too busy trying to push back towards the boys, and Hinata actually sighed as she got on the end of the line for autographs.

After a half-hour of waiting, Hinata was up there. _That was way too short._ Keeping her head down to act shy, Hinata held out the picture, and Sai grabbed it first to sign. "What's your name?"

"Hinata." She couldn't help the small smile when the four exchanged a glance at her name, but quickly schooled her expression back to the way it was before.

The others signed it quickly, and Sasuke handed it back to Hinata. "Here you go, Hinata."

"Thank you." Hinata couldn't believe none of the recognized her after only three years and went to walk away, only to be tripped by another fan, who only sneered at her when she fell to the ground. Still playing the shy girl act, tears pricked in Hinata's eyes and she went to stand on her own, only to actually grab her ankle in pain. _I'm going to KILL her._

But before anything could actually be done on Hinata's end, there was a hand in front of her face. Looking up, there stood Neji. "Come on, up you go." He grabbed Hinata's hand that was hesitantly in the middle of the air, helping Hinata get up without putting any more weight on the injured foot. "There you are."

"Thank you." She shook her head to get the hair out of her face before smiling and saw him freeze. _Finally._

"Hinata?" She nodded a little, and Neji quickly wrapped his arms around her, ignoring looks from fans or anyone else. Glancing over his shoulder, Hinata saw the rest of the band looking at them curiously.

"Neji, you might want to explain before this becomes a scandal. I have an image to protect now." Hinata playfully tapped his shoulder until he let go, but Neji still kept his arm around her shoulders. With a smile still on her face, Hinata waved at the other members of the band, who weren't even bothering to hide their stares. "Hey guys."

"Hinata!" Naruto practically jumped the table to get over to them, hugging Hinata much like Neji had moments before. This time, Hinata didn't even wait before pushing him off. "You're back!"

"You guys should pay more attention to your fans. They came all this way to see and meet you guys, yet you are blowing them off for someone who will be here for a while. I'll come back when this is over." She patted both Neji and Naruto on the head before looking at the line of people and reporters, all taking pictures with them with whatever they had. "Take good care of my brother and his friends while I'm gone, will you?" And with one last smile and wave, she turned and walked away, not letting her ankle pain ruin her dramatic exit.

As soon as she passed Asuma, she grabbed the backpack from him and just continued to the bathroom, changing as quickly as she could. When she walked out once again, she was back to her normal self with short hair and jeans. But Hinata placed her things down on the counter and dug through her bag for a wrap before sitting right on the floor to take off her shoe and sock, wincing a little at the swelling ankle. Carefully, she wrapped her ankle before putting the shoe back on and left, cramming the purse into the backpack now.

It was much easier to walk, so Hinata went to the food court and got herself some food before finding a table that was able to see Kitsune. She was still surprised with how few fans came. _Are they really not that popular anymore?_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata had forgotten about the fact that people would recognize her as a big face in a popular group. Well, hadn't _forgotten_, just figured she wasn't that popular in Japan, since her group had yet to leave Korea. She was wrong. Dead wrong.

As if to prove her point, pictures of her with her brother and even sitting in the food court were all over the web before she had even left. She'd signed about as many napkins as Kitsune had signed pictures too, she figured. Which was kind of sad, since it was their signing event.

So she decided to hang out with the band to get them a few more people coming over to the check them out. Most who came just wanted a signature from her. "How about a picture from my brother's band?"

"We're good." The two girls walked away without even looking at Kitsune twice, and Hinata gave them a sheepish smile as the boys were looked over once again.

"Sorry… I didn't realize I was famous here too…" She felt a little bad stealing a lot of the attention of the event, but the boys weren't angry like she would have thought. Yet she still felt the need to make it up to them. "Do you guys have a guitar here? Or a keyboard?"

"Yeah, we were going to do a set later… why?" Hinata didn't answer as she grabbed the guitar from behind the whole setup and returned a minute later to sit on top of the table with it. "What are you doing?"

"Just sing your songs and look cool." And Hinata started playing, surprising most of them that she still remembered some songs from playing with the band. They were older ones, but Hinata still knew them word-for-word.

Sasuke joined her in the singing, while the others just did their background vocals, but the whole band was still confused with what Hinata was doing. Mall-goers, however, were stopping to record the whole thing, and Hinata smiled. Event helpers were rushing to set up microphones for all of them, but with how quiet the area went when the music started, they weren't really needed.

When the first song finished, applause broke from the people gathered, some not even knowing who either group was but still stopping. "Hello. I'm Hinata from Glow and these wonderful boys are Kitsune."

When none of the boys introduced themselves, Hinata kicked whoever was sitting behind her and heard a slight curse before Sasuke spoke. "I'm Sasuke."

"Sai." She just knew that he gave a little lazy wave with his greeting without even looking behind her, and a small smile grew on her face.

"I'm Naruto!" He was practically bouncing in his seat, which got a few chuckles from fans who knew Naruto and strange looks from those who didn't.

"And I'm Neji." Hinata knew he was using his signature killer smile just from the looks on the faces of a most of the girls in the crowd.

"So does anyone want an autograph?" Hinata laughed a little as long lines formed again and she hopped off the table to make room before looking for an empty place to sit. Seeing none, she pushed her brother over a little on his chair before sitting on it with him. Neji gave Hinata a little shove back, but did it playfully, knowing that if Hinata really wanted the chair, she very well could have just pushed him off.

Hinata joined in on the signing now, and the lines were much longer than before. _You guys so owe me. This is only the start of my job._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hinata glanced around the dorm, shaking her head. _How do a bunch of guys manage to keep a whole house this clean? Five girls in an apartment make it look like a tornado went through..._ "You can sleep in your brother's room. That used to be yours." Sai went to grab her bag, but Hinata just held onto it.

"Thanks. I'll be back." And she was racing up the stairs that had been so common a few years ago. Sai was a little surprised she still remembered what room she had to go to.

Hinata threw open the door to see it not much different in the room from when she had lived in there. The colors were all shades of blue now, but the same bed and desk and all were in there. With a slight smile, Hinata dropped her bags on the bed and walked to the desk, running her hand over the wood. Opening a drawer, she smiled to see her picture was the first thing on top, but she wasn't looking for that now. Underneath a few papers and other things was Neji's laptop, and she quickly took it out and placed it on the desk, opening the lid to turn it on.

As it was starting up, Hinata looked around the room at pictures and posters on the walls. A poster of her own band was hung by the closet, and then a poster of just Hinata alone. She smiled a little and pulled out a marker from her pocket before turning the corners of both of them over and signing the back. When finished, the marker closed with a satisfying click, and Hinata returned to the laptop. In seconds, she had major tabloids open, smiling a little at the pictures of her with Kitsune that were posted everywhere. Knowing she had gathered them a little more fame on tabloids, she turned to every video site she knew, searching for the clip of her random concert. It wasn't that hard, and Hinata was even surprised to see the view count on some of the videos. _I got you guys some more fame. Won't be long until you are back to the top._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I see you guys know about my band." Hinata sat down with her plate at the counter setup when dinnertime came around, looking at the older band. "Do you think we're good?"

Naruto was nodding excitedly, while the rest only shrugged. "It'd be better if we knew what you saying. Naruto's only saying that because he thinks you band mates are hot." The blonde glared at Sasuke at that, but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm sorry they don't speak Japanese that well, and I'm probably a little rusty after speaking Korean and English for the past three years." She smiled a little at that, saying what she knew they were all thinking at some point. "But you don't need to be able to understand to know. There is music for that."

"Sasuke thinks it is strange that you guys are a five person band, but none of you play instruments normally." Neji ratted out the elder on it, but Hinata only laughed at that.

"_That's _why you don't like us? Because we don't play instruments?" She shook her head while still laughing. "We all play at least two instruments, and all of our tracks are recorded and mixed by just me and the other members. We also write all of our own songs, and do most of the chorography for the dances. While we might be considered a pop band, we definitely don't function like one behind the scenes." She could tell Sasuke was surprised at that and he muttered something as while looking down at his plate. "What was that?"

"I said you might not be as bad as I thought," he said a little louder, before stuffing his mouth with food.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks." They fell silent as food was shoveled into never-ending stomachs, and even Hinata ate more than expected. When she was still eating more after the others finished, she finally saw their amazed looks at her. "Um…" She cleared her throat with a sheepish smile. "I've missed Japanese food. And I do a lot of practice. This is nothing compared to what I normally eat."

They only shook their heads and started to clean up while Hinata was still eating. "Is your band the one we are working with after tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." Hinata scrapped the last of the food from the bowls onto her plate and continued eating as she spoke. "They are all flying in tomorrow, but they are staying at a hotel. I'll be joining them there when they come. We have to work out details for concerts and such with your company."

The boys all nodded, knowing all about that, before something occurred to Sai. "Your ankle." Hinata nodded slightly, knowing where he was going with it. "You hurt you ankle at the event. Is it okay?"

"Nothing worse than a twist. I've gotten hurt more practicing." Hinata twisted her ankle around a few times just to prove it to Sai. "I'm fine. I normally wrap my ankles for dance practices and all anyways." She gave a small smile before looking around at the others. Seeing that none of them were going to move from the table without her saying anything, Hinata cleared her throat and spoke. "Since you know my band is working with your band, you should know I was sent ahead of time since this is my brother's band, but also to work on writing the song we are going to do…"

"Why don't we go to the studio to work on that then?" Sai took Hinata's plate as he spoke, washing it briefly in the sink before turning to the others, who only shrugged. "Come on, let's go then."

"I have to get something from my bag; I'll meet you there. I remember the way." Hinata nodded to them before taking off up the stairs, leaving the four boys confused, but they still started to the studio. By the time Hinata walked in with a notebook in hand, they were already set up at their instruments. "I have a bunch of songs written out that we can choose from, or we can write a new one if you guys want." She opened the book and sets of pages clipped together came out. Soon they were passed around to read the words and get a feel of the songs. "If you want to hear any, tell me what instrument and it will be done."

They nodded and started talking between themselves about the songs, leaving Hinata to do what she wanted. After a few minutes of boredom, she picked up a guitar and her notebook and sat on the floor. In seconds, she was writing away with a pencil that appeared from somewhere, stopping to play what she wrote every now and then. As much as the boys were talking, they were watching Hinata as well. When they finished talking, she closed the notebook and looked up at them, finally realizing they were staring at her. "You saw all that, didn't you?" They all nodded, and she laughed a little. "I've had that song stuck in my head for days, but there hasn't been a chance for me to grab a guitar and just write like I did recently. Anyways, what songs are you looking at?"

"These seem the best for a duet between us and your group. But can the others sing in Japanese?" Sasuke handed over the few songs they'd decided on before handing the rejects separately. "And nice songs, by the way. From what we understood of them."

"Well, even if they are in Korean, Sai should have been able to translate them for you guys…" The fact that Hinata remembered that fact surprised Sai, and the others all turned to him quickly. "Oh, you guys didn't know? Sorry Sai, I spilled your secret. Anyways, I can tell you right now that there could be some problems with some of the others singing in Japanese, so these are probably too hard…" She pulled three of the songs out of the stack in her hand without even having to look at them. "And you guys probably didn't understand what this meant in Korean, did you?" Hinata held one of the songs up and looked right at Sai. "You didn't tell them about this one?"

"What's it about?" Neji was curious from what Hinata was asking Sai and the way he shook his head with a smirk.

"I wrote it for a different band from my company. They asked for an _interesting_ storyline for a song. Let's just say, the five guys were all talking about one girl. In their bed. Together." Hinata smirked a little when her brother and Naruto both flinched away from the song and Sai blushed a little. Sasuke just shook his head with a smirk on his face. "So we aren't doing this one. Which leaves these two." She held up the two choices left for the band. "Want to hear them?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I have to admit, neither of these seem like good duets for our bands…" Hinata threw the two songs down before looking around at the boys. "What do you think? Should we write a new song?"

"What about the song you were writing earlier? That sounded pretty cool." Sai had barely finished saying it when Naruto was grabbing Hinata's notebook to open to the page. With a sigh, she gave up fighting back and let the boys do as they wanted, flipping through the pages until the song was found. "It at least gives us something to work on."

"I actually already have lyrics for this…" She nodded to the book. "Turn the page after it ends. They are in English though…"

Sai flipped the page and started to read through the lyrics, while the others only read the little they could understand. "It's nice. We should do this one."

"You guys have to learn to speak English then." Hinata grabbed the book back and started reading through the lyrics, dividing it mentally. "Sai, you speak the best English… can you rap? In English?"

"I can try. What lines?" He moved to sit next to Hinata on the floor, reading over her shoulder as she pointed them out to Sai. With a slight nod, he read along, mouthing the words, before taking a deep breath and starting. "'But if you only have love for your own race, then you only leave space to discriminate. And to discriminate only generates hate; and when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah.'" He finished and looked up at the others. "How was that?"

"That was really good…" Naruto and the others seemed to be shocked, but the blonde was the first to say anything. "But what were you saying?"

Hinata couldn't hide her snort of laughter. "That doesn't matter. We just have to give you guys a crash course in singing in English. It's only the chorus though, so nothing major. And Sasuke, you are going to have the background rap, okay? It's just saying a word or two at the end of some lines, really easy." She was biting the pencil as she went through this, reading off the notes she made on her pages. "I'll write the other instrument parts later, and get them to you by tomorrow morning."

There were nods around the room, everyone knowing they would not get a say in against her. Hinata smiled at the before closing her book. "Well then, we better get started on teaching you guys English, shouldn't we?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

"I never knew it was that hard to teach somebody such a simple song in English…" Hinata was talking to herself, sitting on the bench around the tree that was still on the porch, enjoying the night air. "I've missed being here."

"At least you are staying for a while then." She jumped when Sai spoke behind her, whipping around to face him. "I had a feeling you would still come here when you had nothing else to do. Tea?" He held the cup out to Hinata, and she took it graciously, thanking him. "So what's your band like?"

"We're… interesting." Hinata smirked a little. "See for yourself tomorrow. You can come to the airport with me to greet them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sai was immediately regretting offering to go to the airport with Hinata as soon as they got there. Fans were lined along the way the band was going to leave from and screaming for just Hinata as she stood waiting for the others, ignoring him being there. He didn't really mind that part.

But when they tried to push him away to get closer to Hinata, he started to mind. And when they didn't back off after security pushed them back, that was when he started to snap. But the normally loud-mouthed Hinata didn't say anything. "Don't you guys control your fans?"

"I'm under strict restrictions when it comes to talking with fans. I'm not allowed to speak to them without another member around. Something about me not being the kindest of people…" She chuckled, her eyes twinkling a little, before looking back at Sai. "But, seriously, if I say anything to them, I'm going to get punished as soon as the company hears about it."

"So only you can't say anything to them?" His question confused Hinata, so he clarified. "They said nothing about your companions?"

"…I don't normally hang around other people. The thought of there being someone outside of my band to watch out for would be hilarious to the company." She stated it like a fact of life, but it broke Sai's heart a little at how it seemed ingrained in her mind like that. "It's never been brought up."

"That's all I needed to know." He gave her a slight smile before turning to face the screaming fans. "Yah!" Most of them quieted down, and Sai couldn't help the little smirk as he continued. "Do any of you realize that you are disturbing other people with your screaming? Or do you only care about meeting your precious _Glow_? Do you realize how much it can annoy the members to have to deal with people screaming right after getting off a long flight, when all they want to do is get to where they are staying and rest? In the end, all they want to do is give you the best performance possible, but you guys make that really hard. Do you know that?" The screaming was a lot quieter after his speech, and Hinata flashed a smile in thanks but didn't say anything.

When the other members finally landed and came out, they were surprised by the quiet. But none of them were complaining about it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"It's nice to meet you, Sai. I'm Mi-Hyun." The girl who spoke first when they were out of the airport was definitely the most fluent in Japanese after Hinata, but she was still stumbling over the words a little.

"I'm Su-Hwa." The next girl seemed to be the youngest and treated Sai with upmost respect, even greeting him with a bow.

Before he could say anything about it though, the next girl was speaking. "Ji-Na."

"I-I-I'm Min." It took a few tries for the last girl to pronounce it correctly and she blushed madly at her mistake, but Sai only gave a smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you, but you can talk in Korean if you want." He could see all of them relax when he spoke in their native language, and Hinata laughed a little at it. "We should get going. Do you want to go to your hotel first, or meet my band?"

Only exchanging a look, Ji-Na eventually said the answer. "Why don't we meet your band? We've heard a lot about you from Hinata."

Now it was the tomboy's turn to blush a little, but she hid it by using the time to open the door to the van they arrived at that was their ride. "It's my brother's band, what do you expect? But get in." She motioned for the other girls to before Sai held the door for her. The only problem was a shortage of seats. There were five in the car and six people to sit. "Min, sit on my lap."

"Why me?" The girl looked at Hinata from her seat in the back before sighing and climbing forward a little.

"You're the youngest and the lightest. That's why." The girl sat on Hinata as Sai climbed into the last seat, and he couldn't help but notice how Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around the younger's waist. _What is Hinata doing?_

But none of the girls seemed surprised at the action, so Sai let it pass as the van took off towards the band's house. The whole time they talked about mindless things, but Sai continued to find all the little actions the girls did that made him curious, from Hinata never letting go of Min to the girl leaning back into the tomboy and even the girls in the back leaning on each other just for the fun of it.

"Sai, what's your band like?" Su-Hwa stared at the lone boy with wide eyes after her question, but all of the members from Korea were listening closely, curious as could be.

"They're… interesting." He stole Hinata's line, not sure how to describe them. "Naruto's like a big kid and he likes to joke around and pull pranks a lot. Sasuke's really serious, but he really likes music and opens up eventually. And Neji's a little of both, I guess…?" He couldn't really think of how to describe them better than that, but he seemed to have answered Su-Hwa's question.

"Thanks oppa." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before sitting back, leaving Sai frozen in shock from her action.

"Su-Hwa! What did I say about doing things like that?!" Hinata turned to face the girl in the back as best she could without moving Min, but she was only pouting.

"I thought we weren't listening to that yet since you are holding Min like you always do. Does that not count?" Her pout only got bigger, but what she said made Sai curious about the action.

"You're always like that?" He motioned a little to the arms clasped around Min's waist, and Hinata now turned to him.

"Yeah… about that…" Hinata switched to speaking in Japanese so the others wouldn't be able to understand much. "You know what skinship is, right?" He nodded slightly to Hinata, getting a little where this was going. "It's really common in Korea. I warned them to not do too much as to not freak you out, but I guess I forgot about my own rule…" She laughed a little, leaving the other members wondering just what she was saying, but she switched back to speaking in Korean then. "You okay with it?"

"Yeah…" He nodded a little. "But I don't know how the others will take it."

"Then that's their problems." Hinata only gave a little smirk before looking at her other members again. "I lift my ban on skinship now."

"Yes!" Su-Hwa immediately leaned forward to kiss Hinata for it, but the girl only dodged, letting Min take the kiss instead.

"I didn't mean _that_ one!" Sai was beginning to wonder how they were going to survive with this group. And how the group managed to survive themselves.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"This is really awkward…" Hinata looked around the living room at how the two bands split with her as the separator. On her right sat her band, on her left was Kitsune. And none of them were talking. Since she said it in Korean first, most of Kitsune was left wondering what she said and Hinata sighed before switching to Japanese. "I said it is really awkward."

They all nodded a little, and Hinata only sighed again when they stayed silent. "You know what, crash course in Japanese and English for you guys." She looked at her own band, who only stared back in mild confusion, but Hinata was already turned to Kitsune and speaking in Japanese again. "Crash course for you guys in Korean and English. Sai, you're translating for me at the moment while I speak to my girls, okay?" He nodded a little and Hinata switched back to looking at her band and speaking in Korean. "I refuse to have to follow all of you around and act like a translator and I have a feeling Sai feels the same, so you are learning Japanese and English, and they are learning Korean and English. Deal with it."

She got a few more nods from the girls this time and the boys joined in when Sai was finished translating. Hinata finally gave a smile before looking around again. "Do any of you know some English?" She looked at Kitsune since she already knew about her friends.

"A little." Neji answered for them, but Hinata's smile only grew more.

"Okay, it's about the same with my group." She paused for a second, thinking, before clapping a little as an idea came to her. "We are going to play a game," she said it in both languages, looking between the band. "It's called…" she did a little drum roll on the floor, before smiling largely and speaking in English now, "'Let's Learn English!'" She ran through the rules with both groups before starting it off. "Category is… fruits. Papaya."

"That's not a fruit!" Naruto accused her of faking the same time that Su-Hwa did, each in their own language and jumping forward until they almost hit each other.

"Yes it is." Hinata stole Neji's phone right from the boy's hand to pull up a picture, showing it to the two. "This is a papaya." Grumbling, the two sat back and Hinata looked around. "Starting again…"

Sai started it at Hinata's direction. "Category is… fruits. Pineapple." He pointed to Min, whose eyes widened as she tried to think in the short time.

"Apple." It was last second, but she managed and pointed to Sasuke.

"Grape." He passed it off to Ji-Na.

"Cherry." She pointed to Naruto, who practically jumped out of his seat since it was his turn.

"Apple!"

"Wrong!" Hinata threw a pillow right at Naruto, hitting him dead in the head. "That was already said." He pouted and Hinata looked around at the other players again. "None of you are really trying… Maybe we need a punishment."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Remind me to never take a dare from you. Ever." Neji felt sick after having the drink the vegetable smoothie for punishment. His words echoed the thoughts of pretty much everyone around them, even those who hadn't faced the punishment.

"Do you want me to ask you questions of truth for the punishment instead?" Hinata got nods of agreement. "You're not going to go back on this?" Most of them shook their heads and Hinata smirked as she grabbed the blender, pouring the rest of the drink in a cup and drinking it all at once. "That's good."

"You're disgusting!" Su-Hwa scrambled away from Hinata, but the girl only smirked more. "I thought you stopped doing that!"

"I stopped adding raw eggs to it. I never stopped drinking these. They're good for you." Hinata shook the empty glass to swirl the tiny little bit in the bottom before placing it down on the table. "Anyways, let's start again. And why don't we change the category now? How about… animals? Mi-Hyun, you start."

The girl nodded and started the clapping pattern before speaking. "Category is… animals. Lion."

Hinata was pointed to and she answered immediately. "Tiger."

She pointed to Sai, hoping he understood what she was doing. "Bear."

"Oh my!" Hinata muttered under her breath, getting a laugh from Sai and Mi-Hyun on both sides of her. The others were only confused and none of the explaining from the three was helping. "Starting again…"

"You broke the game; you have to get the punishment." Naruto and Su-Hwa were staring her down like prey as the both spoke as one again, leaving Hinata wondering how they managed that without knowing the language of the other.

Attention turned to Sai, since he was the leading the game with Hinata. He barely listened to the suggestions of the others, thinking of his own question and asking it in English. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"


End file.
